


Escape from everything

by Imperioimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/pseuds/Imperioimpala
Summary: You're done. So done. Everything in your life keeps going from bad to worse. So, you take matters into your own hands and end up having the time of your life





	1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since your dad got laid off, money has totally run out. You've been trying to help as much as you can with a part time job at a drop in center for kids but when you arrive for your shift something seems off.  
'Y/n please come into the office' your heart drops  
'We've had items go missing y/n'   
You look at your boss wide eyed. Surely she doesn't think it was you?!   
'We're going to have to let you go.'  
'That's not fair!!' You finally squeak out  
'I never took anything!!'   
'Even so, we can't take any risks. I'm sorry'  
You walk home across the large walking bridge. Looking down at the water you seriously consider taking a quick dip in the wicked fast current below, what are you possibly going to do? Your family is sunk. Even though it isn't your fault you have no idea how to tell them.   
When you arrive home you curl up in a lump and turn on a rerun of your favorite show, supernatural. On the tv some idiot is making a crossroads deal.   
'Idiot' you think 'they never word them right. You could put so much more into them. Compound them. Get so much more'  
then it hits you. You live beside a crossroads. What could it hurt to try? Worst case scenario it just doesn't work! You'll do it tonight.  
Later that night you walk to the next neighborhood over and collect some dirt from the cemetery, and add it into the box with your grad pic and your cat binx's bone you had dug up earlier that night. You then head over to the crossroads, bury it and wait sitting crosslegged in the road silently thinking that maybe if the demon didn't show at least you might get hit by a truck.   
A few moments pass and you hear a voice behind you   
"Hello beautiful" you turn to see a dark skinned fellow in a suit  
You cheer internally.  
"Hiya. I'm y/n I have some requests"  
"And here I thought you summoned me to chat"  
"Clever. I like that in a demon." You quip feeling possibly more cocky than you should being as you have only an iron knife and some salt you brought with you and only own due to your obsession to the show, as well as an antiposession symbol sharpied on your chest.   
The demon smirks and flashes his black eyes  
'Firey one. What can I do for you?'  
'Firstly, I want my family and friends well taken care of financially, and health wise. I don't want them harmed in any way. Second I want crowley back.' The demon pauses, and stares at you.   
'Compound deals are highly... unusual.' He says   
'The second bit is beneficial to you too. Crowley is a great ruler' you know you're on a limb here. Just as many demons hated crowley as liked him.  
'This is true. So be it.' He submits, leans in and kisses you. You suddenly feel strange, and the street around you fades. When you open your eyes you're standing in front of crowley in a streetlamp lit road somewhere in the USA far from your small town.   
'Hello darling.. mind telling me what's going on?'  
Your plan was working perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working further into your plan you get further from home and further into everything you've ever wanted

'I brought you back crowley. You stabbed yourself to seal the opening between the apocalypse world and the real world so I brought you back.'  
'You have terrible judgement darling.'  
"Not nessicarrily, I have my reasons. Firstly I like you. I like your 'damn the consequences' style secondly, i brought you back so I want a favor."  
Crowley looks you up and down  
"What kind of favor?"  
"Bringing you back cost me my soul, i want some favors as a freebie deal."  
"Seems fair i suppose, what do you have in mind?"  
"Firstly i want every person who'd who's hurt me all my life to feel my pain. Second, i want immortality. Third, i want to hunt with the winchesters, and do extremely well." You look at him intently gauging his reaction  
'Figures those denim wrapped nightmares would have something to do with this' he sighs as he steps forward   
'But alright' he kisses you 'you have your requests' you both stand there a moment.   
'I don't feel any different.' You observe.   
'I don't recommend testing the theory, love. It'll still hurt if you get wounded. It just won't kill you.'   
You think about that for a moment. You've always had an unusually high pain tolerance. One of the reasons you figured you would make a good hunter.   
"Fair enough." You answered at last  
Just then the impala pulled up. You practically squealed with glee.  
Three tall men got out, whom you recognized immediately as sam, dean, and cas.   
It was all you could do not to rush up and hug them, but you couldn't let on that you even knew who they were. They all froze when they saw crowley.   
'Hello boys'   
"You're back?! How?!" Dean stared  
"You have y/n here to thank for that. She very selflessly made a deal, along with a couple other snippets for herself, like any intelligent business woman."  
"A compound deal? You can do that? That's genius!" Sam looked at you like you were the most intelligent person he'd ever met.  
"So, do you hunt y/n?" Dean asked looking almost as impressed as his younger brother  
"Sure do" you reply  
"Then get in"   
You pick up your bag and notice it seems a lot heavier than it was when you left. Crowley smirks at you and whispers   
"What can I say, I reward ingenuity"  
You unzip it and peek inside, to see every knife and handgun you'd looked at online in the last several years, along with a selection of flannel and lore books, and a few other hunting weapons. Crowley absentmindedly gestures to your chest. You look down to find your sharpie has turned to a proper tattoo.   
'Have fun darling' he says 'enjoy the new life' and disappears  
You smile at the spot where he stood. Perks. You like it, it's unexpected, but welcome nonetheless. You haul your now stupidly heavy duffle into the trunk of the impala and get into the back with cas. The boys all introduce themselves, as you smirk inwardly at the fact that you already know almost everything about them. You formally introduce yourself in turn, and sit in your seat with a smile to last forever. Glancing up you think you see sam looking at you in the rear view mirror, but as your gaze meets his he quickly turns his head.  
Could your plan be working this well already?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get settled at the bunker, still trying to convince yourself that this is all real

You sit in the back of the impala and look around, hardly daring to even accept what you're witnessing as truth. How you could even have gone from being a small town girl who hated her life to being living out your dreams within less than an hour is beyond comprehension. If you're to be honest you don't even think the summoning ritual would work.   
'So, where are you from y/n?' Dean asks breaking the silence  
'Y/ht' you answer breaking out of your daze  
'You're a long way from home. How did you get so far away? I didn't see a car when we picked you up.'  
You think for a second, deciding just how much info you're going to give him  
'When I made the deal it kind of zapped me to wherever we are now. Not that I plan to go back.'  
Dean looks at you in the rearview mirror, as if he's trying to read you after your last statement.   
'Fair enough. The life isn't something that works well with having a family or a home, just puts them in danger. If you want you can stay with us. We have a base not far from here'  
You have to hold your breath for a moment to keep from screaming in glee, passing it off as a pensive moment of deliberation you answer   
'That would be nice, thank you'   
You look at the rearview mirror to see sam smiling to himself. His dimples showing slightly, you think to yourself that it might just be the most beautiful sight on earth.   
'One thing is bothering me though y/n' cas says finally   
'Why did you bring crowley back?'   
Your stomach drops. Thinking fast you respond   
'He'd helped me in the past on cases. I felt I owed him. Besides, I figured I'd toss in as many things as I could think of.' Cas seems fairly convinced.  
Sam looks up at this last statement, intrigued at the idea that you had so many things in your deal.  
'What all did you put in your terms y/n?' He asks  
You decide to tell the truth, most of it at least.  
'I wanted my family to be safe while I went off to hunt for good, and be taken care of financially. I wanted those who had hurt me to feel my pain, and I wanted immortality.' You tell him.  
All three men look impressed.   
'Wow, you really did cover all the bases' sam says finally  
You smile at him in the rearview mirror.   
'Yeah, guess I did.'   
'This is it' dean says as you pull up to the place you know all to well, the men of letters bunker. The fangirl in you is screaming, but on the outside you're calm and collected. You get out and go to get your bag from the trunk, but sam stops you.   
'Let me, y/n' he says lifting it out  
'Thanks sam' you respond smiling at him and following him into the bunker  
'You'll be down the hall from me y/n' sam tells you   
Carrying your bag that direction  
He sets it on the bed  
'I'll leave you to get settled. I'll be back in a while to show you around the bunker'  
As sam leaves you open your duffle excited to take a better look at what crowley gave you. You find an assortment of handguns, one of which has a button which releases a blade. A machete, brass knuckles with enochian sigils, an angel blade, several large pocket knives, one of which has brass knuckles built into the handle, and one of which has a lighter built into the handle, several zippo lighters, lore books on everything from angels, to demons, to doppelgangers, to sirens, to shifters, to wendigos and everything in between. Lots of flannel, denim, and leather. A few pairs of shoes that look normal but on closer inspection have a button that releases an iron blade from one heel and a silver one from the other when you whack the heels together. Other than that it's just all the stuff you packed. You're practically giddy with your new possessions. You line the shoes up along the wall, along with your combat boots, and hightops. You then hang your lord of the rings, harry potter, and skyrim posters, and finally you put all of your clothes in the closet and dresser, place your knives on top for decoration, and place your laptop on the desk, plugging it in to make sure it's charged.   
'If this is a dream don't wake me' you whisper to yourself flopping down on the surprisingly soft bed and waiting for sam to return


	4. Chapter 4

You must have fallen asleep because you wake a couple hours later to sam gently nudging you.  
'Dinner is here. Hope you're hungry y/n' he tells you with a smile  
'How long have I been out?' You ask with a yawn  
'2 hours we didn't want to wake you.'  
'Thanks sam, I haven't been sleeping at all the last few nights'  
'I know what that's like. We're between cases right now so we can all rest up'  
You get up and head to the kitchen with sam. Dean and cas are sitting at the table joined by jack, there are several fast food bags on the table.  
Jack rushes over to you when you enter

'Hi, I'm jack!' He says with a grin and a wave

'Hi jack, I'm y/n I'll be staying with you guys.'

'Dean and sam told me. I hope you like it here! It was smart of you to do a compound deal, but it's worrying you sold your soul. I wish you didn't feel you had to.'

'It'll be okay jack. I've got a bit before I have to worry about it'  
He thinks about that for a moment  
'I guess theres no point in worrying about it until we have to.'  
'We?'  
'If you're staying here it's a team job. You're one of us now.'  
'I just got here though. How can I already be one of you?' You don't dare accept that things are working that quickly

'It only took a short time for sam to accept me as one of his own, and cas immediately once he was back. then a bit longer for dean for to come around, I imagine if I wasn't the son of lucifer it would have been almost immediate.' He tells you simply.  
You smile, you know that's true.  
'We didn't know what you liked so we got you the standard bacon cheeseburger' dean tells you, cutting off the conversation  
'He means he got you his go to' sam laughs  
'That too' dean says with a smirk  
'Bacon is always good' you confirm with a laugh  
'See sammy? She knows what's up.' Dean tells his brother triumphantly  
Sam rolls his eyes and sits down as dean passes around burgers drinks, and mini pies.  
'Just be glad sammy didn't get the food. You'd be eating like a damn rabbit.' He teels you as he hands you your dinner

'That would be good too. Life is about balance.' You tell him.  
'Yes dean you're right. She does know what's up.' Sam tells him with a smirk, turning his own words against him. Dean frowns slightly.  
'I've said it before and I'll say it again. If it's bacon that kills me I win.' Dean mumbles biting his burger  
'Guess I don't have to worry about death by fast food anymore though, huh?' You say as you unwrap your burger  
'Right! I almost forgot you added immortality to your deal!' Sam half shouts  
'If you now are immortal y/n how does that bode for the collection of your soul in 10 years?' Jack wonders  
Aloud  
'Well' cas begins finally speaking up 'I imagine the collecting hell hounds wouldn't be able to take y/n to hell. They simply would be able to take her soul' he then turns and directs the next words at you specifically 'did you anticipate this outcome?'  
'I though it might work like that. I figured it would be easier to fix than simply dead, but I also figured not dying in the mean time might be nice.'  
Sam studied you  
'You know, y/n being without a soul isn't a picnic. I mean, hell is hell, but being soulless is awful too. You might fight us trying to get it back for you. You might try and kill us. You might hurt somone else. There are all kinds of possibilities.'  
'I know, it wasn't nessisarily my smartest idea. I just figured it might buy some time. I don't especially want to end up in hell at all. Be it just my soul dead all together.' You tell him  
'It just worries me. I don't want to see you go through that.' He tells you. You can see it in his face that he means it.  
'Then we figure out how to stop it.' Dean says suddenly firmly setting down his drink  
'That son of a bitch demon ain't gettin any of you. We'll figure something out.' Tells you finally  
You smile  
'Thanks guys' you tell them  
'See?' Jack says grinning 'I told you that you were one of us now!'  
After dinner you head to the main room of the bunker to look for a new case. You lay down on your back on the table with your legs bent up and your laptop on your stomach. Sam comes in a while later and sits down in a chair on the side of the table.  
'Anything yet?' He asks you  
'Nothing really.' You sigh  
He opens his laptop and begins looking too. Several minutes pass in silence. You feel watched after a while and glance at him, just to see him avert his gaze, blushing. You smirk. Several more minutes pass, then you sigh and sit up.  
'I think I need to take a break. If I stare at this screen anymore I'm gonna go blind.'  
Sam laughs 'that's fair. You were in here for quite a while already before I came in and I'm already sick of doing this. What do you want to do?'  
'I don't know. Anything but read articles on a laptop. I mean, searching for cases is fine, but i'm done for the moment.'  
'Agreed. Tell me more about yourself.'  
You pause. You don't know what to tell and what not to.  
'I read a lot. I like fiction. I also like hiking and outdoor activities.' You tell him, deciding on a vague description  
'How long have you been hunting?' You panick slightly internally. You can't very well tell him you've never killed a monster besides in a video game, tabletop rpg, or dream.  
'Since my teens' you finally tell him, settling on the approximate time you started watching supernatural.  
'Well, you're not dead. That's gotta count for something.' He laughs  
You smile 'what about you winchester? What's your story?' You ask him, even though you pretty much know his story already  
'Well, I grew up in the life. Been hunting since I was old enough to hold a gun. I like jogging, hiking, and reading.' He tells you  
You smirked at him  
'Really now. Rumor has it you have a lot more of a story than that.'  
Sam looks at you with concern.  
'What have you heard?'  
You don't necessarily want him to know you know all the bad just yet. Of course you accept and love him and the rest of team free will no matter what, but he might feel judged if he thinks you have been gossiping with other hunters about the 'boy with the demon blood'  
'Well' you tell him 'I know you, dean and cas saved the world a few times. I also know you've cheated death more than once, which is very impressive.'  
'Not really once you know that we were the main reason the world was about to end in the first place'  
'It all worked out though, and I mean, with amara you got your mom back'  
'But people died because of dean having the mark in the first place. We should have found another way'  
'Well, to be fair if you had just gotten rowena to do the same spell as the hansel and gretel witch but only aged him back to say, 30 it would have made him more vital and taken care of the mark.'  
Sam stares at you mouth agape. Just then you hear the sound of a clearing throat from the doorway  
'That's it. We're keeping her' dean says pointing to you 'she should have been here to stop us from doing stupid shit years ago.'  
Sam finally closes his mouth but still looks blown away by your idea. 'that really was a brilliant idea y/n. I wish you were there to pitch it in time. But how did you know about the hansel and gretel witch?'  
Your heart sinks. What are you going to say? You have to think fast.  
'Crowley told me. We worked a case around the same time, and he knows I love gossiping about other hunters. He thought it was an interesting case.'  
Sam seems satisfied.  
'You really are something y/n..' he mumbles  
You smirked and lean back against your hands  
'I still think things worked out how they were supposed to. I mean, you have your mom back. Chuck and amara are off doing whatever, all of team free will is alive, crowley is back now. It's all how it should be.'  
Sam smiled  
'I suppose it is.' He agrees reaching over and ruffling your hair 'except for the matter of you only having your possession of your soul for another ten years. That needs to change. We should get some sleep while we can though. Once we find a hunt it'll be scarce.'  
You agree and headed to bed. Laying in your plush new bed in your cozy little room you can hardly believe what has happened over the last few hours. Part of you is still sure you're dreaming. You think of the exciting life ahead of you late into the night, until you finally nod off


End file.
